Find a reason to cry
by xBeautifullyxxShatteredx
Summary: Most shinobi have no reason to cry.Especially Team 7, but when someone gives them a reson to cry.Will they? One-Shot


"nee……kakashi-sensei."

"what naruto?"

"If I died….would you cry?"

………

…………

"I thought so….but who cares, it was only a question."

Naruto Uzamaki walked away from Kakashi, his long time sensei. Not seeing the worried look in kakashi's visable eye. After Naruto walked away, kakashi could no longer bring himself to read the book, and instead tried to ignore the horrible feeling in his gut.

"Hey, sakura-chan."

"what do you want now naruto!?"

"…..If I died…..would you cry?"

"no! then you wouldn't be here to annoy me"

"oh….okay."

Naruto walked away from Sakura, his child-hood crush, not seeing the confused the look she sent him. When he was gone from view, Sakura could not bring herself to continue to spy on the Uchiha prodigy. Instead she stood there, a horrible feeling washing over her

"Oi, Sasuke-teme"

"hn, what do you want dobe"

"If I died….would You cry?"

"tch…what kind of question is that?"

"nothing."

Naruto walked away from Sasuke, his long time rival and bestfriend. Never noticing the look of bafflement. He disappeared over behind the trees. Sasuke could not bring himself to continue practicing and instead stared into the spot where naruto recently stood. A feeling of guilt came over him.

"Tsunade-baa-chan?"

"what now brat? Can't you see I'm busy!"

"If I died…would you cry?"

"I would have less paperwork to do."

"oh."

Naruto walked out of the hokage building, away from his only sister like figure. Not seeing the look of concern. Tsunade couldn't bring herself to continue her paperwork and instead stared the hokage mountain, in thought. Her heart suddenly felt heavy in her chest.

"Iruka-san?"

"ugh! Naruto, can we talk later? I have so much things to correct."

"if I died…would you cry?"

"not right now naruto!!"

Naruto walked out of the classroom, away from his fatherly figure. Not seeing the look of regret. Iruka couldn't bring himself to finish the test papers. Instead he stared at a picture of naruto smiling on his desk. A bad feeling suddenly washing over him.

"naruto?"

……….

"If I died……would you cry?"

………..

Naruto smiled sadly, and looked over the village, from the tree he sat in. He jumped down and walked numbly toward the Final Valley.

Tsunade, Kakashi, Sasuke, Iruka, and Sakura all walked up to naruto's door. Clearly surprised to see eachother. Sakura knocked on the door loudly. No response was heard.

"Naruto??"

…………..

"He asked if I would cry…if he died."

They all looked at each other. Sasuke soon got sick of the silence and kicked open the door. The smell of blood instantly hit them. They all ran into the house and searched for the little bundle of sunshine, Naruto.

Tsunade: "I can't find him!"

Iruka: "I can't either.."

Kakashi: "he's not here."

Sakura: "he's gone…"

Sasuke : "I found something!!"

They all rushed up to the bedroom, to see everything messed up and dirty. His clothes were blood and tear stained. There was a puddle of blood on the floor by 

the bathroom door. Sasuke stood in the midst of it all with a small black book in his hand.

"He says their merging…and that he's dying….the Kyuubi no kitsune is killing him while they merge….He says…he…he…"

Sasuke passed the book to tsunade and she continued for him.

"He says…he wants to die, that no one will miss him…he says that he's unnoticeable…and wants to give up…"

Soon sakura started to cry silently.

"So where is he?!"

"the Final Valley"

They all disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"You all came"

Team 7, tsunade, and Iruka stood at the edge of the forest.

"Naruto?"

He turned around and threw a kunai at Kakashi, who simply caught it. A note hung attached to the kunai. Turning, Naruto asked the question they had all heard at least once.

"If I died…would you cry?"

Naruto Uzamaki, jumped of the edge of the cliff and into the waters.

"NARUTO!!" Sakura screamed and tried to run to the edge but was held back by Iruka and kakashi.

Tsunade walked over to the edge and waited for the 'just kidding!' or 'ha! I got you guys' but none came.

Sasuke looked over to the kunai and ripped of the note determined to see why Naruto had done it

_If I died…would you cry?_

_A simple turn of a page_

_If I died…would you cry?_

_No, you wouldn't be here to annoy me_

_If I died…would you cry?_

_What kind of question is that?_

_If I died…would you cry?_

_I'd have a lot less paperwork to do._

_If I died….would you cry?_

_Not right now._

_If I died…would you cry?_

_No, then you wouldn't be a bother._

_If you died…..would I cry?_

_Yes I would cause then I'd have no reason to live._

_Now there's only one question to ask…_

_If I died…... would you cry?_


End file.
